A sunroof is a popular accessory item for a motor vehicle. The sunroof typically includes a closure panel that is movable relative to an opening formed through a roof of the vehicle. The closure panel is movable between a closed position generally flush with the roof that completely covers the opening, and an open position rearward of the closed position for allowing ventilation and/or sunlight to enter a passenger compartment of the vehicle. In addition, the closure panel is typically positionable at one of a plurality of partially open positions between the closed and open positions. The closure panel, which may be moved manually or via an electric motor, is retracted into the structure of the roof when open, where it is hidden from view.
Sunroof assemblies have a shortcoming wherein noise is transmitted into the passenger compartment when the closure panel is in an open position due to the flow of air proximate the sunroof opening. One component of the wind noise, commonly termed “buffeting” or “wind throb,” results from air rushing over the opening in conjunction with a cavity formed by the passenger compartment and is generally characterized by relatively low-frequency noise. Another component of wind noise typically results from air rushing by or into obstructions such as sunroof components at higher vehicle speeds and is generally characterized by high-frequency noise.
Wind deflectors are frequently incorporated into sunroof assemblies in an effort to attenuate wind noise. The wind deflector is commonly arranged proximate the forward edge of the sunroof opening in order to control the airflow over the opening for the purpose of minimizing both wind throb and high-frequency wind noise. When a new vehicle design is undergoing development the design height of the wind deflector above the vehicle roof is typically iteratively adjusted and tested to establish a “tuned” value that represents an optimum balance of minimized wind throb and high-frequency wind noise. However, it can be difficult to obtain accurate, repeatable measurements of wind deflector height due to such factors as imprecise measurement reference points, making the tuning process laborious and subject to error. There is a need for a way to accurately and repeatably measure the height of the wind deflector above the vehicle roof.